


we'll create our own heaven

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [59]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dystopian, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had seen love and care in the warehouse being exchanged so easily between the Outlaws. He had seen love and care being exchanged so easily between Babe and Renee; from the way they moved together almost like they were single entity, the way Babe touched the small back of Renee’s in a comforting manner. They way Renee had sneaked in a brief kiss unto Babe’s lips, before Babe had pulled her firmer and kissed her harder.</p><p>It made something in him yearned for something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll create our own heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> An anon requested for Superhero AU buuuuuuuut I turned this into Dystopian AU where Babe and Renee are Outlaws and Gene is the Elite Healer who always gets kidnapped by them to treat the other Outlaws.
> 
> I tried my best.
> 
> Also, this is a gift to Capsicle13 because she loves BabeRoeRenee and I hope she will like this even though it's sloppy.

**1.**

The first time Eugene Roe got kidnapped by the Outlaws, he was on his way home after spending 18 hours shift in the hospital.

Downtown Heaven at two in the morning was not a good place for anyone to be. But, Gene had lived here after he graduated from the Institution six years ago. He knew every nooks and crannies of the place like he knew the back of his hand.

There was nothing heavenly about Downtown Heaven; it was a modest place for Middle Citizens to live.

He could have bought a penthouse up at the Heaven City where the buildings were too tall that you could reach the clouds with your bare hands. His salary as an Elite Healer allowed him to live lavishly, to splurge his money on unnecessary wealth.

But Downtown Heaven was a place that he felt most comfortable with, because it reminded him of where he came from before The Institution had snatched him up from the street to reform him.

He felt exhausted as the day’s fatigue seeped into his bones, wearing his body out as he trudged slowly on the familiar path leading to home.

Home was a small one bedroom apartment with two small windows that allowed him to look inside the house of someone from the building next to him.

Home was lonely TV dinner with the sound on mute as colorful statistic about President Sobel’s popularity among the citizens of Heaven soared up high to the sky.

Home was solitude in the dark as he tried to remember his Mama’s face and his Papa’s voice and his siblings’ laughter.

Home was not a place he would be that night because when Eugene Roe rounded the corner, he was being pushed against the hard wall, his arms being twisted painfully and his nose was covered with a thick cloth.

As he breathed the sharp stench of chloroform, his vision blurring, all he could think about was he should get a potted plant for his home.

*

He woke up from someone pouring cold water to his face and he choked and coughed and swore as rivulets of water traveled through nostrils.

“Didn’t know Elite Citizen is allowed to swear.”

Gene wiped his face and looked to the source of the voice. A guy with soft ginger hair was grinning at him; an empty bucket on his hand.

Gene blinked before he took in the surrounding, noticing that they were at a modest size and a very clean industrial warehouse. He could hear the soft hums of generators and the clunking sound coming from the pipes behind the walls. From where he was seated, he could see neat rows of cots being pushed near one another and rows of sleeping bags on the ground. At the far end of the warehouse, a makeshift kitchen was erected; complete with long tables and one industrial stove with big pot sitting on top of it.

Gene looked back to the ginger haired guy.

“Where am I?”

The ginger hair grinned. “Welcome to the humble abode of the Outlaws.”

_Outlaws._

He had studied briefly about them when he was in The Institution. There was a paragraph that said, “Outlaws are the scumbags of Heaven. They are violent and unstable. Avoid them at all costs.”

There was no photo of what Outlaws looked like. He used to imagine they were filthy beings who groaned out their demands and murdered anything in sights.

But this guy looked just like him, talked just like him, and he looked wholesome and clean even though his clothes were worn out.

“What do you want from me?” Gene asked, feeling a strange sense of calm invading his system. He _should_ be panicking because he was kidnapped by an Outlaw, but this guy looked just like any other Elite Citizens.

The grinning face turned solemn so suddenly that it took Gene by surprise. “We need your medical expertise. We’ve been… uh… encountering some problems in curing our kind so that’s why you’re here.”

Gene chewed the inside of his cheek, not sure if he wanted to believe this man but his duty as a healer came first and even though he was supposed to uphold the decree that Elite Healer is only allowed to treat Elite Citizens, he started to move forward.

“Show me,” he said, his voice firm.

The ginger haired guy led him into a small room with dimmed light and inside were two small beds with two children lying on them. They were coughing slightly, moaning lowly in pain.

“What happened to them?” Gene asked, squinting his eyes when the light was switched on making everything too bright.

“We don’t know exactly. They have high fever and then their bodies break into rashes,” Ginger hair guy explained, wringing his hands anxiously as Gene pulled the blanket off the nearest boy and leaned closer to inspect the rashes on his neck.

“Measles.”

“What?”

“Measles. Highly contagious virus among children. See these red spots?” Gene pointed at the rashes on the neck and the ginger haired nodded. “It’s early symptom of measles. Same as high fever. How long have these children been sick?

“Four days.”

Row turned to stare at the ginger. “And you didn’t even think of bringing them to the hospital?”

“Well Doc, as you might have already known, we Outlaws can’t just walk into the hospital. Not gonna risk of getting shot, ya know?”

Gene didn’t reply to that. He knew that the Outlaws would be killed on the spot of the Police Force saw them. But these children will be taken into the custody of The Institution. They would at least have promising future ahead of them.

After more questioning and probing about the children’s conditions, Gene started to work. His mind going on auto mode as he barked orders for the ginger haired guy to help him get clean water for the children to drink.

“Get my bag. There are Vitamin A tablets in it. I need them for the children.”

He worked alone for several hours, ignoring the sweat sticking unto his shirt. During those hours, more people came in to watch him tending the children that he had to shoo them out.

The ginger haired guy brought in hot broth for the children to share and he had to force them to eat.

“You gotta eat, Jims. Otherwise this good doctor will put you in The Institution. Remember that scary place where they brainwashed people?”

When he was done, when the children were fed and given the Vitamin A tablet, when they were fast asleep, Gene sat down on the floor and leaned his tired back against the wall.

There was only so much he could do to these children. They needed vaccinations. They needed proper care in proper hospital. Not being stuck in a warehouse with clueless adults who kept barging into the room to watch him worked.

“You okay, Doc?”

Gene looked up and nodded.

“Listen, you need to make sure no one come into this room okay? I don’t know how many of you are vaccinated because this virus is contagious and it could kill adult and you don’t need an outbreak in the community.”

Ginger haired guy nodded. Gene continued talking.

“Remember to always give them that Vit A supplement and have them drink water too. If you have any way of getting the vaccines, please do so.”

“Alright, Doc. I’ll remember that. Are you done here?”

Gene heaved his body up to stand. “Yeah. There’s nothing I could do anym–”

Then everything turned blurry.

*

He was woken up by the blaring sound of his alarm clock. Gene looked around at his small apartment and blinked the sleepiness away.

He was sure that last night he was in a warehouse, treating Outlaws children but–

–his TV dinner was half-finished and he had changed into his t-shirt and soft pants.

He shook his head and started to prepare for his morning routine.

He was sure though, he really was but–

Maybe he was too exhausted that his mind conjured up the whole thing.

But it had felt so real and vivid.

Throughout the day he was in constant state of daze, feeling like someone was watching him and several times he saw a glimpse of ginger hair from the corner of his eyes but when he turned to look no one was there. And he was distracted, something his colleague had noticed because he had told Gene to take an early lunch and left the few remaining cases for him.

Gene took the opportunity to climb on the roof of the hospital, lighted up a cigarette and inhaled it slowly; letting the filthy smoke filled his lungs and soothed his nerves.

Maybe it was just a dream. His body and mind were too tired from working extra hours. There was no way Outlaws would want anything to do with him. He was just an ordinary healer.

He spent the remaining minutes of his break chain smoking, not noticing the ginger haired man watching him from across the building.

**2.**

The second time Eugene Roe was kidnapped by the Outlaws, he was on his way to buy cigarettes.

He woke up to a pretty face with soft hazel eyes hovering over him, and he realized that she was gently caressing his hair.

“Finally awake I see,” the girl said, her voice sounded so far away and soft to his ears.

Gene took in his surrounding and realized that he had been here before and that the last two weeks’ paranoia wasn’t a paranoia after all.

He tried to get up but the back of his head was throbbing and when he gently touched it, there was a small bump.

“What happened to me?” He asked, his words slurring slightly.

The girl –with her blonde hair neatly tied in a blue scarf– made an apologetic face. “I’m sorry. They accidentally knocked your head on the van’s door.”

Gene groaned out loud and the girl smiled and she had a very beautiful smile that made Gene’s chest twinged with forgotten feeling.

“What’s your name?”

The girl looked at him, as if she was weighing the option of telling him her real name. “My name’s Renee.”

“I’m Eugene.”

She smiled again and the feeling returned with vengeance and he suddenly remembered his Momma’s soft hand in his face, telling him that everything would he okay.

He doubled over at the memory and in an instant, Renee was beside him, helping him up.

“Are you alright?”

He took a shuddering breath and nodded his head and then he saw a flash of ginger and when he turned the guy from before was there.

“You!”

“Me?”

“You kidnapped me! I’ve been here before!”

The ginger haired guy looked at Renee and he looked at Gene and looked back at Renee.

“Babe.”

The word was uttered with such venom that both of the men took a step back.

“I swear I didn’t put _too_ much tranquilizer in him okay? Jesus. Quit looking at me like that, Renee!”

Babe.

The ginger haired was called Babe and Gene was more interested with this information than him being knocked out by a tranquilizer.

He looked at Babe who was arguing with Renee. He looked… Like a babe, yes. Maybe because he sounded whiny like a little boy. But Gene remembered the last time he was here, Babe helped him with the children and he had looked serious and determined to help them getting better.

Babe came to stand near him, with Renee drilling bullet at the back of his had with her stare.

“Hey Doc. I’m so sorry for knocking you out like that. Renee said the dose could have knocked out an elephant.”

Babe rubbed the back of his neck, looking down on the floor rather than at him and Gene could see pale freckles scattered on his nose, and his eyelashes were long and pretty and he was biting his bottom lip and Gene thought, _Babe_.

“It’s okay. I was– why am I here again today? Are the children okay?”

Gene almost told Babe that he got paranoid for a week, that he kept looking behind his shoulder when he walked home at night, that he couldn’t sleep at all and almost let his patient –a very rich Elite Citizen– died because he was distracted. But he didn’t know these people. He never was one to share his feelings even with people he knew from work.

Renee’s face turned serious and she ushered Gene out of the room into a small area where a man was lying on what appeared to be a hospital bed. His leg was bandaged heavily, but the blood had seeped into the cloth, making it soaked with blood and he was cursing loudly.

“Goddamnit Renee. What took you so long. Almost ran out of blood waiting for you to show up with this healer,” the guy said in a raspy voice, breathing through gritted teeth as Gene started to get busy.

He asked for scissors and quickly cut the soaked bandage and threw it away, a heavy wet splat could be heard when he inspected the wound.

“What happened?” He asked and looked up when no one answered. “I need to know what happened so I know what I should do to stop the bleeding.”

“He got shot by the Police Squad,” a voice said from behind Gene and when he turned around he was shocked to see – “You’re David Webster. That famous journalist,” Gene said in awe, looking into the blue eyes that he had seen a hundred times on the newspapers.

The man –Webster– smiled slightly, and Gene noticed that his hand was covered in blood but he looked fine.

“Doc, I will let him give you his autograph later, but you need to save that guy first.” Another man appeared from behind Webster, this one was tall and lanky and he looked dangerous and brooding with his dark eyes and his hair flopping over his forehead carelessly.

Gene turned his attention to the man who was still cursing, only this time he was inhaling his cigarette as Webster told him what had happened. That the man –Toye– was shot by the Police Squad while he was trying to escape from the roadblock.

The wound was not bad thankfully because it was just a ricochet but because they had waited an hour to fetch Gene, Toye had to sit in his pool of blood instead of being treated right away.

When he had done bandaging the wound, when Toye was given morphine to take the pain edge off, Gene sat at the small table observing the people in the warehouse. There were probably 20 people milling about, dragging sleeping bags to their spots. Some of them were huddling together, eating bread and cheese, talking and laughing. Like they didn’t have any care in the world.

Gene envied them.

Even when they had nothing, even when they had no possessions and valuables and no status in the society, they still looked happy.

Renee came to him with a glass of cold water, with Babe hovering behind her; following her like a puppy.

He accepted the glass and cradled it in his clammy hand.

“Where do these people come from?” He asked, gesturing with his head to the people scattered around.

“All over Heaven. There have nowhere else to go so they come here to get shelter before they continue on with their journey. Some stay,” Renee explained, leaning on the hard chair while Babe listened in.

“Like you two?” Gene asked, sipping the cold water and rolled it around his mouth before swallowing.

Babe shrugged his shoulder carelessly. “We opened this place five years ago, because we needed a place to stay. Renee was the mastermind in keeping this place safe and stock up with valuables. I just do all the hard work of getting them.”

Gene nodded and looked at Webster who was talking to the lanky man. It appeared that they were arguing.

“How did he come about?”

“Who? Web? Well, he managed to track this warehouse even when the Police Squad couldn’t. Said he was intrigued by the Outlaws since he was in The Institution. Liebgott –that lanky guy– caught him when he was sneaking in to take photos. Made a good bargain with him. He gave us valuable information regarding Outlaws Laws and we would let him live,” Babe explained while he looked over at Web who was storming away from Liebgott.

“He acts like a double agent?” Gene asked and Renee answered with a shrug.

“Something like that. His information has saved us a lot especially when it involves raiding and roadblock,” Renee explained.

They sat in silence for a bit, letting the low murmur settling over them.

Then Babe got up and walked behind Gene and Gene felt a heavy hand on his neck and when he was about to twist around to see what was going on, he was once again knocked out, not before he heard Renee’s soft voice saying _Thank you, Gene._

**3.**

He was put in The Institution when he was 15 years old. He was roaming the street of Upper East Heaven, scraping for food and running away from the Police Squad.

He once had a home. He once had a family. But his family was destroyed by The Government because his Papa was a revolutionist; preaching about free will and peace; staging demonstration outside of The Hall.

He remembered the Military Unit barging into his home one night when they were fast asleep. He remembered his mother screaming for him to run away, _Take your sisters with you, Gene! Run! And don’t look back!_

He remembered being rooted to the floor when the Military Unit shot his Papa in the head and then they shot his Mama in the face because she couldn’t stop screaming.

He remembered crying as he ran as fast as he could, taking his two sisters with him. He remembered leaving them at an abandon house because he had to go out and search for food.

He remembered being snatched up by the Police Squad and placed in The Institution. It was a place where They brainwashed him. Made him forget about his Papa’s booming voice, about his Mama’s warm hand, about his sisters’ happy laughter.

He was remembering them now because something in him had been tapped open after he had been kidnapped by the Outlaws. Something that resembled yearning, something that resembled love, something that resembled care.

He had seen love and care in the warehouse being exchanged so easily between the Outlaws. He had seen love and care being exchanged so easily between Babe and Renee; from the way they moved together almost like they were single entity, the way Babe touched the small back of Renee’s in a comforting manner when Gene had announced that Toye would be fine. They way Renee had sneaked in a brief kiss unto Babe’s lips, before Babe had pulled her firmer and kissed her harder when they thought they were alone at the kitchen area.

It made him yearned for something like that.

But he couldn’t afford to have that kind of intimacy, he couldn’t afford to have that kind of relationship because he was not one to trust people easily.

But he almost told Babe about his paranoia.

_Almost._

He went to the hospital with a heavy heart now that he had remembered everything from his past life. His old morale was at war with his new morale; he wanted to lash out, he wanted to march to The Hall and shoot the President for killing his family. But he knew that won’t change anything.

He went about his days working as Elite Healer at the hospital, offering his expertise to the Elite Citizens as he gritted his teeth from the injustice that the Outlaws had to face; for not being able to come to the hospital to get fair treatment like the others just because of their status, just because The Government deemed them as inhumane and dangerous.

He was burning with silent rage.

The silent rage helped burned his new morale to ashes when he started to steal medical supplies in case the Outlaws needed him again.

And needed him they would when he was kidnapped the third time by them.

When he woke up to the same small room, he immediately leaped out from the chair and asked Babe what happened.

Babe, without answering his question, led him to another small room, and in there he saw Webster lying on the bed, looking bruised and battered; his clothes were torn, dried blood marred his face.

Liebgott was sitting next to the bed, holding on to Webster’s hand.

“Doc, you gotta save him,” Liebgott begged, his cracking voice made Gene jumped into action; ordering for Babe to get clean water and for Renee to help him cut the bloodied clothes from Webster.

Liebgott stayed behind, far enough to make room for Gene to do his job, yet near enough for him to watch over Webster.

The three of them work together in frenzied pace, with Gene giving out constant orders for Renee to clean the wounds and pressed clean cloth on Webster, riding the blood from his face and body.

Webster ended up with 17 stitches to his forehead, there were bruises around his neck and his forearms as if he was pinned and choked by someone larger than him.

“What happened to him?” Gene asked Liebgott when he had declared that Webster would live another day.

Liebgott softly rubbed Webster’s wrist, before answering, “Someone found out he was our informant. The Police Squad captured him and tortured him. I knew something was wrong when he didn’t show up at our meeting point.”

Liebgott paused, his fingers caressing Webster’s face tenderly and Gene recognized the look in Liebgott’s eyes; he had seen it in Babe and Renee’s.

Liebgott cared about Webster.

“I went to look for him and when I found out he was taken in, I broke into the The Cell to save him,” Liebgott continued, petting Webster’s hair and tugging the curls gently.

“Why?” Gene asked.

Liebgott looked at him then, his eyes dark and full of anger, yet there was sadness lurking in them.

“Because he’s valuable to us.”

*

Gene left Liebgott to stay with Webster and followed Babe and Renee to the small table.

They didn’t talk at all. The three of them were exhausted to the bones. He had so many questions to ask to Renee and Babe but he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

He turned to look at Babe who was already looking at him.

“Please don’t knock me out tonight. I promise you, I will not tell a soul about this warehouse,” Gene pleaded and Renee and Babe exchanged look before Babe sighed softly.

“Fine. C’mon, Doc. I’ll take you home.”

Gene got up and said goodnight to Renee who only smiled tiredly at him. He stopped by the room where Webster and Liebgott were and in there, he saw Liebgott pressing a soft kiss unto Webster’s forehead while murmuring _I love you._

He felt his chest twinged with the same yearning feeling again and it pained him to feel this way because he had forgotten what it felt like to care and to love someone. He had forgotten what it felt like to be loved and to be cared by someone. He had been alone for 10 years, he had deliberately pushed people out from his life because he wanted nothing to do with the complication of emotions.

Yet here he was feeling that damning yearning.

And it was all the Outlaws’ fault.

**4.**

Babe and Renee came to him instead of the other way around.

He got home to the two of them sitting in his living room, with Renee’s side of face looking bruised like she had been punched, her lips were swollen and bleeding.

“What happened?” Gene asked as soon as the shock of seeing them in his home left his body. He kneeled down to inspect Renee’s face closely, tenderly prodding the bruise and she hissed like she was being branded.

“Roadblock and the Police Squad recognized her. We– we are on the run now, Doc. I’m sorry to barge into your home like this but we have nowhere else to go,” Babe apologized and Gene just waved it away, getting up to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom.

He cleaned the bruise and Renee’s split lip while Babe hovered behind, anxious and agitated.

Gene turned to look at the ginger haired guy. “Babe?”

Babe turned and answered, “Yeah?”

“Are you hurt?”

Babe shook his head and Renee, perhaps sensing Babe needed to be closer to her to make sure she was okay, reached out for Babe’s hand which he took eagerly as he climbed to sit on the couch, pressing his body closer to Renee and nuzzled her hair.

“I’m alright, Babe. Don’t worry,” Renee promised but Babe only pulled her closer to him, dropped a kiss unto the crown of her head.

Gene left them alone, stepping into his bedroom with his chest feeling so tight.

After the Webster and Liebgott debacle, Gene went home thinking about Babe and Renee a lot. Thinking about how it would feel like to have a relationship like them, thinking about how it would feel like to be in a relationship with either of them, thinking about how it would feel like to be in a relationship with the both of them at the same time.

He stomped down on the last thought because it was unheard of in the society. But his mind thought otherwise. Often times he would wake up from dreams of him and Babe and Renee sharing a life together, living somewhere in Upper East Heaven, a house of their own. He would dream of kissing Babe tenderly before going to work; Renee hugging them both and murmuring _Have a nice day at the office. I love you both._ He would dream of being in bed with Renee and Babe, his mouth licking the freckles scattered on Babe’s torso as he thrust slow, with Babe moaning his name and Renee watching them closely, fingers between her legs.

Having them in his house, cuddling on his couch was a bad idea. Not because the Police Squad would raid his place; but because he knew he wouldn’t be able to control his feeling when he was around them.

But still, no matter how much he was determined to give them space, he still woke up in the middle of the night to check up on them. What he saw made him sighed softly because Babe and Renee were sleeping on the couch, with Renee lying on top of Babe, and he had his arms around Renee in a protective wrap.

When Gene was about to leave, he heard Renee’s sleepy voice calling for him.

“Did I wake you?” Gene asked, moving closer to stand next to the couch.

Renee blinked her eyes and rubbed her cheek on Babe’s chest before answering with a quiet no.

“Go back to sleep.”

*

They ended up staying in his apartment for eight days.

Gene had gone to the warehouse to inform Toye and Webster that Babe and Renee were at his home. He had told them about what had happened and that Babe put Webster in charge of the warehouse until they came back.

Everyday for eight days, he came back to a home filled with Renee’s soft laughter and Babe’s loud voice teasing her. Everyday for three days Gene felt like he was living his dream which was both a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because he got to experience what it felt like to have a family again.

A curse because he knew this was just temporary on his part, that the two of them would leave once it was safe again for them to travel back to the warehouse.

But even when it was a farce, even when it was just a temporary thing, Gene couldn’t help but feel happy for the first time since he graduated from The Institution.

He loved it when Renee and Babe got up early to make breakfast before he went to work.

On the first day of their stay, Babe had made them pancakes and he had put too much sugar that Gene couldn’t even finish his portion. But Babe and Renee were eating them like they had never eaten pancakes before and maybe they hadn’t in such a long time and maybe they had missed the taste of sugar and honey and syrup that they piled up on these things and ended up hugging Gene giddily and kissing him on the cheek before seeing him go to work.

He loved it even more when he came home to Babe opening the door, smiling dopily at him and murmuring _Welcome home_ because he had taken a long nap while Renee was reading a book that she took out from his small collection.

Dinner was no longer in front of the TV. It was usually something easy, something quick that he mustered up before Babe and Renee dug in; praising his cooking around mouthful of spaghetti.

He felt his once hollowed heart expanding, being filled by this incredible feeling even when he knew it was just for temporary.

One night, when they were lounging on the couch, with Babe nuzzling Renee’s healed face and kissing her healed lips; Gene made the mistake of looking at them and perhaps Renee saw the yearning in his eyes because she had looked at him and asked, “Do you have anyone special in your life, Gene?”

He looked at her briefly before sliding his eyes at somewhere else as he shook his head.

“Why?” Babe asked. “You’re an Elite Healer and you obviously have money and the look. Why are you alone?”

Gene took a deep breath and smiled tightly. “It’s better to be alone. No one could hurt you.”

At that Renee’s face changed into something that resembled sympathy and he hated the look being directed at him.

“It’s that why you’re alone with no family?” Renee asked quietly, holding her gaze on him.

Gene rubbed his face tiredly with his palm and took a shuddering breath and asked Renee, “Why do you risk your life for the Outlaws?”

Renee – who wasn’t unfazed with the sudden turnabout of the conversation– answered softly, “Because they are family. Family sticks together through thick and thin. Even when they’re my makeshift family, people and friends that I’ve known, they are still my family and I will do anything to protect them.”

Gene tilted his head to the left, considering the word family. He didn’t have a family for the last 10 years. Had always been alone after his family died. He had forgotten what it felt like to need someone and to be needed by someone.

“Oh you poor soul,” Renee whispered and Gene realized belatedly that he had talked his thoughts out loud, that he had willingly shared about what had happened to his family, his Mama and his Papa for Babe and Renee to hear and they both looked at him with pity in their eyes and he _hated_ it.

“Please don’t pity me. It was a long time ago, I barely remember them,” Gene said but his voice broke towards the end and Renee suddenly got up and sat down in his lap and engulfed him in a tight hug; dropping kisses on top of his head and swaying their bodies side to side.

He looked at Babe who smiled at him before he too got up to join in the hug.

“I’m sorry if you think we pitied you. We didn’t mean that, Doc. It’s just… What you went through was horrible and you are such a nice person and it made me feel so angry that this thing happened to you,” Babe whispered into neck, and Gene kept blinking his eyes to dispel the tears but his body was shaking with muffled sobs. He felt overwhelmed being held like this because it had been too long, and he cried in earnest; tears streaming down his face and Renee wiped them away, kissed his eyes, his temple, his cheeks, before he pressed his lips against Renee and the latter accepted it, throwing her arms around his neck as they kissed harder. When they pulled apart, he turned to look at Babe and leaned forward to catch the ginger haired guy’s lips into a searing kiss; pulling Babe closer when he heard him moan softly.

They ended up in bed together; a messy piles of writhing bodies and wandering hands; touching the touch-starved Eugene Roe everywhere. Kisses being traded and legs slow sliding against each others as more and more warm skins were exposed for hands and mouths to explore.

Gene surrendered himself to the allure of Babe and Renee, letting them pull him up when he was about to drown. They moved together in perfect sync, Babe holding on to him as Gene thrust slow, Renee rubbing her body against Gene’s and whispering words of love and care into his ears.

This was better than any of his dreams. This was real. The moans, the gasps, the soft skins, the warm touches, the wet mouths against his own; everything was real and he took, and took, and took because Babe and Renee willingly gave themselves to him.

When he woke up the next day they were gone, saved for a small note on his pillow that said –

_If you are ready to have a family again, come to the warehouse._

He looked at the neat handwriting and remembered the soft touches that Renee had given him, when he pressed his face on the pillow, he remembered how soft Babe’s ginger hair had felt like around his fingers.

He had been living alone for 10 years and this was something terrifying to associate himself with the Outlaws but by God he swore, he felt his heart full with love when he was with Renee and Babe.

Family.

Maybe it was time to have a new one.

**5.**

Eugene Roe thought that he would be okay living alone without anyone beside him to care and to love and in return for him to be loved and to be cared.

He thought the need to have a family died in him around the same time his parents were dead.

But then he met Babe Heffron and Renee Lemaire, Outlaws of Heaven that had uncovered the yearning from within his hollowed heart.

He was now part of the Outlaws, living with Babe and Renee in the small room on the far side of the warehouse, where they shared the bed, and the worries, and the hopes and the dreams. Where every morning, Renee and Babe would kiss him on the lips and told him to be careful always and to come back to them safely before he went to work as Elite Healer in Heaven City.

He still kept the apartment in Downtown Heaven as a decoy to get the Police Squad off his back if they suspected him of anything.

But Eugene Roe had been a good Elite Citizen, obeying the rules so he could break the rules behind The Government’s back; stealing medicines and medical supplies and gave his service to the Outlaws who had received him with open arms.

“You’re valuable to them. _An asset_ ,” Babe had said one day when one of the Outlaws who came far to get his Healer service had clasped his hand firmly and thanked him.

“But for us, you’re someone that we love and care a lot. _A beloved_ ,” Babe continued, kissing his cheek softly before pressing their mouths together.

Renee hummed in agreement, pulling both men into the bed to embrace them tight. _“Bien-aimé,”_ Renee whispered softly into his skin.

_“Je t’aime,”_ he whispered back to Babe and Renee, feeling his heart soaring high as he pulled Babe and Renee closer to him; feeling content and feeling happy.

Feeling like he owned Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three weeks to finish writing. No more BabeRoeRenee prompt for the time being please.


End file.
